Killing Me Slowly
by The Fuzz 15
Summary: Sakura is dying. What will happen?  There will be multiple chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura watched as the rain beat out her window relentlessly. Her elbow was resting on the windowsill and her cheek lay on her palm. She drummed her fingers on the window sill impatiently and tapped her foot in an irritated way

"What is with this rain!" Sakura groaned. "It's been nothing but rain all week!" Sakura sighed thoughtfully, _"I don't know why, but rain always makes me think of him…"_

She was so tired of being cooped up in this "apartment", if that is what you would call it, 24/7. She looked around sneakily and pushed the window silently open. Instantly the smell of the rain, and the cold air it brought, greeted her. Everything about it became more real: The pasty feeling you get when the air of the rain hits you. The noise seemed more real now that there was no thin sheet of glass interrupting the vibrations.

She jumped out into the rain and lifted her head to the sky to feel the rain beat down on her face. She extended her arms and sighed. It felt so good for her to be outside again.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here!" Naruto said running towards Sakura with an umbrella in his hand. "You have to go back inside!"

"Naruto, don't make me go back in there..." Sakura said turning to Naruto. "I can't live the rest of my life stuck inside that room that tries to be like a regular apartment but fails! I'm a ninja, it's hard to go from a free life to being stuck in one room until I die.

"Sakura! Get back inside!" Kakashi said running to her as well. "You'll catch your death if you stay out here in this rain!"

Sakura chuckled, "Kakashi-sensei, you know I already have," Sakura smiled at her sensei, but he did not return it.

"I don't find that very funny Sakura. You know what I mean." Kakashi said crossing his arms and glaring at her. Sakura stood firm and glared back. Naruto looked back from one to the other, unsure who was going to win. She eventually turned her mouth down in a frown and said, "Fine." and then marched back inside.

"Put some dry clothes on too!" Kakashi yelled after her.

"Kakashi-sensei why do you always-" Naruto started

"I just want her to stick around as long as possible Naruto," Kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto's head. "I've already lost one of you..."

Naruto looked down at the ground dejectedly. "Not all stories can have a happy ending Kakashi-Sensei..."

"You can't stop yourself from hoping to have one though..." Kakashi said as he gently rustled Naruto's hair and walked silently away. Naruto sighed and walked away from the hospital that only filled him with sorrow. He wiped his sleeve over his eyes to remove the wetness not caused by rain.

"_How many flowers, in my mother's garden, were ruined during my youth? I remember, I would always pull them out and pluck the petals out one-by-one thinking that it could determine how my love would be if I added pointless sentences to them._

"_How many flowers did I destroy after you left? Every time it told me that you loved me I would expect you to come back almost immediately, fantasizing about ways you would say you loved. When it said you didn't love me I would cry for hours wishing there was a way to get you back. They were such stupid fantasies that only set me up for disaster. Why is it, we can get our hopes so high up easily, but we can never handle the pain when they come hurtling unexpectedly back to the ground?"_

Sakura exhaled slowly, fogging up the window her large forehead was pressed against. She could fell the coolness of the outside rain seep through the window as if teasing her about how she couldn't leave. The touch of the cool window was wonderful on her feverish head. She took a few deep steadying breaths to prepare herself. The pain was coming, she could tell. She pressed her palms to her forehead as it began to explode in pain. It felt like her skull was shrinking, while at the same time, her brain was growing. She let out a scream of the utmost pain, it was a loud and shrill scream.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted in alarm when she entered the room to find Sakura curled up in a ball, unconscious, on the ground. Tsunade got her to her bed and started performing healing jutsus to ease the pain.

Naruto had just entered while Tsunade was leaving. She place her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Her condition is much worse Naruto… I don't expect her to live through the night."

Naruto collapsed on a chair, his legs had lost all ability and strength that was needed to keep him standing. All happiness he had maintained through this was sucked out and being replaced with an unbearable pain creeping into his heart. It stung it felt strangely dry. "Sakura…" Naruto started his voice already breaking in pain. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you." Naruto started to cry and took random uncontrollable intakes of breath occasionally. "I couldn't bring him back and now… I can't save you either. I made one promise to you and couldn't keep it! I don't know where I'll be without you though… I'm losing my best friend again and once again, I can't do anything!

"I'm being selfish too, I don't want to be left alone again. You and Sasuke, were my best friends. If I lost both of you… I don't know what'll happen or where I'll be. Please, Sakrua! Don't go!"

Naruto stayed by her side for an unknown amount of time. He could have been there for an eternity for all he knew. Eventually he stood up and trudged home, hands in his pockets, not ready to face another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as I say often, constructive criticism is wanted! **

Naruto awoke the next day unsure of what to expect. Would there be a note? A call? Would the tragedy strike now? Would he lose Sakura as well today?

He shook his head back and forth to get rid of all these thoughts and stop causing himself more pain. He fell back onto his pillow and drew his covers up to his chin. He didn't want this day to happen.

She looked at her right hand, focusing on it. It felt numb. She looked at her left hand and balled it inot a fist. the girl cocked her head to the side and felt no dizziness. She cleared her throat and no blood came. She stretched out and felt no pain. She stood up quickly and felt no light-headedness. Things were definitely different.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out to Naruto, knowing he was faking sleep. Kakashi stayed crouched in Naruto's open window. "I know you're awake Naruto..."

"I don't want to hear it kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered.

"Even I don't know what it is, Naruto, we've just been called to the hospital.  
Naruto and Kakashi went to the hospital silently and were greeted by a smiling Shizune. "Go on in," Shizune smiled. Naruto was relieved. She haad lived through the night at least. That had to be what Shizune's smile meant.  
When they entered the room they froze. Sakura was talking to Tsunade, but that wasn't what made them freeze. the sheets were being taken off of the bed, the windows were opened, and in Sakura's hand were two suitcases.  
"Wha-" Naruto started making their presence known.  
Sakura turned around smiling and uttered one wored that wiped all past suffering and tears away, "Cured."  
Naruto felt a smile creep onto his face. It was an involuntary reaction that hadn't happened for a month now.  
Sakura returned the smile and hugged Naruto. "It's a brand new day Naruto."  
"Let's go celebrate you health and the return we were unable to celebrate before!" Naruto smiled taking Sakura's hand.  
"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.  
Kakashi turned to leave with them, but Tsunade held him back. "We need to talk..."  
"Naruto," Sakura said stopping suddenly just before the ramen shop.  
"Yeah?" Naruto asked turning around and stopping too noticing the expression on Sakura's face.  
"I know I should be happy and I am believe me, but... Things like this..." Sakura looked at the ground," hurt..."  
"Wha- why?" Naruto asked.  
"I just... I remember how happy things used to be n the 'good old days' and I wish they could happen again. I try to let go and then I thought I had, but when I left..."  
"You grabbed hold again..." Naruto finished looking up at the sky. "Next time..." he muttered to himself.  
"I'm sorry, I made a happy time sad," Sakura apologized, "I'm still kind of tired so let's buy some ramen and then hang out at my house to catch up."  
"Yeah," Naruto agreed.  
Sakura continued to walk again and touched her wrist which was tingling and thought, "_Yes Naruto, next time, things will be different..."_  
Sakura entered her house for the first time in over a year. "I was expecting to be able to do a Peter Pan stance in the doorway, take a deep breath, and say 'Home sweet home!', but" she coughed, "It's so stuffy in here!" Naruto coughed too in agreement while nodding his head.  
"Let's open some windows," Naruto suggested.  
Sakura coughed again, "Maybe we should open some doors too."  
"Good plan," Naruto said, "I'll get upstairs, you get downstairs."  
"Deal," Sakura said already headed towards the first window in the living room. Naruto ran upstairs, windows and doors could be heard opening quickly along with the sound of hurried footsteops.  
Sakura finished the downstairs and began dusting things off. Naruto came back downstairs. "Should we start sweeping and dusting then?" Naruto asked seeing Sakura in full clean mode. "Maybe it would have been less tiring for you if we ate at the ramen shop..."  
Sakura gave a sarcastic laugh and handed him a broom. When the upstairs was done they trudged up the stairs. They were finally done cleaning when they changed the sheets on Sakura's bed. They went back downstairs and reheated the ramen. They both sat down on the couch, began eating, and just talked for a while. Sakura fell asleep curled up on the couch while Naruto sat perfectly content.  
There was a knock on the door and Naruto answered it. Kakashi was standing on the other side.  
"Kakashi-sensei! I was wondering when you would get here," Naruto greeted. Kakashi didn't look too happy to be there. "What's wrong...?" Naruto asked noticing his grim looking face.  
"Lady Tsunade has told me some news." Kakashi sighed.  
"Bad news?" Naruto guessed easily because of Kakashi's face.  
"I suppose it could be taken that way, depending on your point of view. Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked trying to look around Naruto to find her.  
"She's asleep on the couch," Naruto said moving to the side to let Kakashi in. "Why?"  
"I don't know if we want to tell her just yet..." Kakashi muttered. "Come with me to the kitchen."  
Naruto followed behind Kakashi somewhat dreading the news he was about to give.  
"Well?" Naruto whispered when they were safely in the kitchen.  
"There have been some rumors going around," Kakashi started.  
"I promise I wasn't the only one that painted on your window!" Naruto shouted.  
"Wha-?" Kakashi said not knowing about the painted window, "Nevermind. The rumors are, that Sasuke is near the village and planning an attack..."  
Naruto's eyes widened. "You can't be serious..."  
"Naruto, you were there the last time we saw Sasuke, you saw how bent on revenge and hatred he was. Is it really all that hard to believe?" Kakashi pointed out.  
"I suppose not... but still..." Naruto sighed, "I never gave up hope."  
Kakashi sighed. "I never expected him to turn out this way... When I finally saw how he was turning out, it was too late..."  
"It was the same for all of us Kakashi-sensei. You can't say you're the only one to blame for this." Naruto said. "Where is he rumored to be hiding?"  
"Somewhere in the middle of the forest just North of here."  
"Why would he hide there? That's a little out in the open isn't it?"  
"Yes, that makes Lady Tsunade and myself suspicious..." Kakashi said darkly, "What's he up to...?"  
Naruto pondered on this as well. Why would he make his position so obvious when he was so close? After five years of keeping himself well hidden, why would he be so obvious? "Thanks for telling me Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said  
"No problem," Kakashi said, "I figured it would be better if you heard it from me instead of some random person on the street..."  
"Good point." Naruto agreed. "I suppose we should leave, since this is Sakura's house and she's asleep."  
Kakashi laughed lightly. "Good idea."  
Kakashi walked into the living room, picked Sakura up, went up the stairs into her room, and then placed her onto her bed. He the proceeded to walk back down the stairs and out the door with Naruto following behind him.

Sakura woke up the next day wondering how she got into her bed. She just figured that Naruto had taken her in there when she fell asleep. That was the only logical explanation. She got out of her bed and took a long shower then changed into some of _her_ clothes, not the hospital clothes she had been wearing for months.

She walked outside and inhaled the fresh air for the second time, it felt so good to be free again! She started walking down the street and smelled the wonderful smells of the market, heard the sound of all the feet walking on stones and the noises people made with their voices. One of the voices she heard clearly was two women in hushed voices and sounding like they were talking about the most scandalous thing of the century.

"... he's just out there in the woods waiting to attack us at any given time." the first woman said.

"Lady-Hokage isn't doing anything about it and neither are those ninja." the second lady said shooting a glare at Sakura.

Sakura was taken aback by this glare. She figured that since the lady's glare brought her into the conversation she should say something. "Excuse me?" Sakura said showing all offense in her voice.  
"I said that _you ninja aren't doing anything about this looming threat..."_ The second lady said pausing after what seemed like every word.  
"I beg your pardon, but I am not to blame." Sakura said trying to be kind.  
"You're ninja aren't you? Then you are to blame," the first lady said glaring at Sakura.  
Sakura raised her eyebrows. "I'll have you know that I got back to this village a few months ago, after being gone for a year, only to return and find out I was dying..." Sakura said, forgetting to mention that she was now cured.  
"Well..."  
"That's what I thought." Sakura said walking away, she wasn't going to let anyone insult the ninjas or Lady Tsunade.

**Six days later**

Sakura continued was walking down a very lowly populated street when it happened: She was passing by two people in a low conversation. She would have thought nothing of it until she heard two things. 1. "When is Lady-Hokage going to do anything about this?" and 2. "Sasuke Uchiha." She froze where she was when she heard it.  
"I-I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Sakura asked one of the men, her voice not sounding like herself.  
"Lady-Hokage isn't doing anything about Sasuke Uchiha, who was rumored to be hiding in the middle of the forest, who seems to be planning an attack on Konoha." the man answered.  
Sakura started to run in the direction of the forest. She wasn't quite sure why she was running to him, or why she wanted to see him right now so badly. All of the sudden the feeling of wanting to see him, no matter how dangerous the situation was, rained down on her, hard.  
She started searching in the middle of the forest and got a knot in her stomach from the sudden realization that she was close to him, and she was beginning to realize that this was a very bad idea. If the rumors had been true then he had to be around here somewhere. She heard a crunch of leaves and turned only to see that a squirrel was running up a tree.  
She took a breath of frustration and placed her hands on her hips. She blinked her eyes a few times. She suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She heard another faint noise and turned while taking out a kunai.  
"Sasuke..." she said holding the kunai up in defense as she saw Sasuke Uchiha standing before her, eyes cold as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize that I haven't put their ages, hee hee… My bad…**

**They are all 18 at this time. I will put updates on their age so you won't have to do any adding.**

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, although her voice sounding like a weak whisper. She suddenly felt very tired.  
"I should ask you the same thing..." Sasuke said forming a chidori blade.  
"Why did you come to Konoha?" Do you plan on attacking it, like the rumors say?" Sakura continued, ignoring what Sasuke had said.  
"My plans with Konoha are my business and not yours." Sasuke said emotionlessly, not even looking at Sakura. Instead he looked towards a tree to the left of Sakura.  
"You do, don't you?" Sakura nearly whispered. "Why would you destroy the village you grew up in? The one where people love you and are just waiting for you to come home!" Without meaning for it to, her voice became somewhat pleading. She sounded like she was thirteen again. She left for a year and a half and she still acted like that little girl five years ago around Sasuke.  
Sasuke gave a short laugh that sounded more like a quick exhale. "How little you really know..." he sounded as though he were thinking out loud.  
"So tell me and I'll be able to understand!" she was shouting now. She didn't mean to sound like she was begging, she was angry with him. She had five long years of pint up emotions that were now flooding out in a pattern that didn't make sense. She felt weaker with every word now, her legs felt wobbly, but she fought through the numbness.  
"You can't understand it Sakura," Sasuke said again avoiding her gaze and looking up at the sky. He had not once looked at her while she kept her gaze steady all the while.  
"Ugh!" Sakura shouted as she threw her kunai on the ground with unnecessary force, causing a bird to fly away. "Try me!"  
Sasuke smirked watching the bird fly away, "No." One simple word that nearly tore her to pieces.  
Maybe it was because she felt weak suddenly that she said it, who knows? But, she said the three words that are so hard to ever take back, "I hate you! I hate you so much!"  
"Good, hate only makes a person stronger," he calmly replied.  
"No, no it doesn't!" she yelled, furious now and tears swelling in her eyes. "Why can't you see that hate only blinds you and it hurts! It only causes regrets later in life and pushes those around you away! It prevents you from being happy! It clouds your mind until eventually you end up attacking everyone you ever cared about!"  
He smirked the smirk that once made her swoon, but made her boil with rage. "I'm too far gone Sakura," he said.  
"You may think that," Sakura said feeling like she would soon pass out. "But, it's never too late!"  
"Idiot! Just give up already!" Sasuke actually yelled and made eye contact with her this time. He could have been talking about her fighting to stay conscious or give up on him.  
Sakura's legs gave out now, "I'm sorry Sasuke," she whispered her eyes unfocusing and her vision turning into specs of light. "I was never able to save you..."  
Sasuke knelt down beside her, grabbed her wrist and injected a fluid into her wrist.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled charging head first towards Sasuke, his eyes flaming read, his teeth beast like, and his whisker scars becoming more pronounced on his face.  
"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke commanded dodging Naruto's attacks.  
A fight ensued as Sasuke tried to stop Naruto with his fists as words didn't work. Sasuke kicked at Naruto with his left leg, but Naruto blocked with his forearms in an 'x' position. Sasuke used lightning blade, but missed and hit Naruto through the bicep instead.  
Naruto growled and grabbed at Sasuke's still outstretched hand and swung him roughly into a tree. The tree shook and while leaves fell and birds retreated, Naruto held Sasuke up against the tree by the neck and created a shadow clone forming Rasengan.  
Sasuke used his Sharingan and predicted the move. He countered the attack by using Chidori. The impact blew up every tree within twenty feet of them. Leaves blew away and landed on the ground. This time Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him off the ground, smirking. Naruto smirked too, he wasn't the same thirteen year old boy. As Sasuke formed another Chidori, Naruto kick him hard in the jaw, causing Sasuke to relinquish his grip and hold his jaw.  
Sasuke lunged at Naruto and at the same time Naruto lunged at Sasuke. They exchanged blows for a few moments only managing to hit each other occasionally. Naruto threw the last punch when Sasuke jumped up and threw kunai at Naruto. They made impact, but there was a puff of smoke and a log appeared.  
Naruto appeared next to Sasuke in the air and they both punched at one another, their fists collided and t was then that they both realized the other wasn't really trying either.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed, "Just... Listen..."  
"No..." Naruto growled, "You listen! You have no idea what she's been through! She left the village half a year after she turned sixteen to protect a smaller village in the West. She stayed a year and a half and when she came back, she collapsed suddenly at the gate-"  
"I know!" Sasuke interrupted. "I know she left and I know she's dying!"  
"She was dying," Naruto corrected, shocked at the pain showing on Sasuke's face.  
"She still is Naruto, I also know that I'm the only one that can save her." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto. It was then that Sasuke saw a flash of orange and knew what was going to happen. "Naruto! Run!"  
Naruto didn't hesitate and began running while Sasuke dove for the ground.  
The last of the birds flew away as the trees shook and smoke began to float carelessly with the breeze. Kakashi and Tsunade were the closest to the smoke, just South of it.  
"That looks like where..." Kakashi started, but didn't need to finish the sentence. The two immediately started running North.

Sakura gained consciousness, but couldn't open her eyes. Her arm was tingling agai She felt a weird pressure on the front of her body and a little bit on the back of her head and shoulder blades that she couldn't explain, it was soft and warm, but she didn't know what exactly _it_ was. The left side of her body felt like it had some serious carpet burn and before she could open her eyes to see what was going on, she lost consciousness.

Tsunade and Kakashi made it to the point of the explosion quickly. They waited for a few minutes, that seemed to last days, for the smoke to clear so they could see what had happened. When the smoke finally cleared the scene before them confused them, Naruto was up against a tree as if he had tried to run, but didn't quite make it away in time. The part that confused them though was when they followed skid marks that led up to an unconscious Sasuke and Sakura. For one, Sasuke was there, for another, Sasuke seemed to have grabbed Sakura, not in a hostile way, but in a way of protection. His upper torso was bent over Sakura, one hand was pulling her head into his chest the other was wrapped around her shoulder blades. She seemed unscathed considering she was unconscious.  
"Kakashi, go get help!" Tsunade commanded, and kneeling next to Naruto said, "I'll stay here and start treating them..." Kakashi nodded and disappeared an instant later. Kakashi returned moments later with four men and one woman. One of the men in the group helped Kakashi and Tsunade carry Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to the village, while the other four examined the area for other possible explosives and an explanation as to what had happened.  
Sasuke opened his eyes out of sorts. He wasn't quite sure where he was or what had happened. He blinked a few times and then remembered. "_Madara..."_ Sasuke growled in his head, while squeezing the sheets that had made their way into his hands.  
"So you're awake." A familiar voice said.  
Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. To hear that voice meant that he couldn't be anywhere but the Hidden Leaf Village, more specifically, the hospital. He turned and saw Tsunade leaning over him and Kakashi sitting casually in a chair. Sasuke nodded not sure what to expect. Yelling? Punishment? Hate?  
Tsunade marked something on a clipboard and then said, "Good," while turning to leave. As she was leaving she nodded to Kakashi, who returned the nod. The door closed and Kakashi moved his chair next to Sasuke's hospital bed.  
"_Here it comes..."_ Sasuke thought cringing slightly as he heard the metal chair scrape against the linoleum floor.  
"Care to explain what happened? You're the only one awake so far," Kakashi asked in a way that sounded like he was asking about the weather. Sasuke sighed, he was expecting this question, just not in such a kind way, and explained everything.  
"So you didn't cause the explosion," Kakashi stated, not asked.  
"No," Sasuke sighed, answering anyway.  
"Tell me, Sasuke," Kakshi commanded in a gentle sort of way, "Why did you save Sakura when two years ago you tried to kill her twice?"  
Sasuke let out another sigh, he had been expecting these questions. He would be lying if he said it wasn't a relief to answer them. "Madara Uchiha..."  
"Explain."  
"After I killed Itachi, Madara took me. He tried to make me believe his lies about Konoha, and I convinced him I had. Eventually he realized I hadn't and forced me to follow his orders..."  
"How did he force you?"  
"He threatened to kill everyone I ever cared about. When I stabbed Karin to kill Danzou I knew it wouldn't kill her. Madara instructed me to finish her off, I saw Sakura coming and knew she would stop me somehow.  
"She surprised me when she said she was leaving Konoha to follow me, but I knew it was a lie almost immediately. I saw you coming and pretended to try and kill her knowing you would save her in time. I would have come back if I could, but I know the danger it would put you all in. The second time I attempted to kill Sakura I saw Naruto coming..."  
"Why then?"  
"I wanted you all to give up on me. My next mission was to put Madara as head of Konoha, but..."  
"You couldn't do it," Kakashi finished.  
"I was trying to tell myself it was that or my friends' lives, when I found out about Sakura... I knew immediately that it was an untraceable poison created by Madara. After it is inhaled Madara himself couldn't sense it. If you find the cure and inject it, it all seems to be over, but a week later the effects come back and you have a small window to inject the cure again. After the second time there is a third time twenty-four hours after the second injection. I snuck into her hospital room a week ago and injected the first dose. I then made sure rumors would start that I was nearby so Sakura would come to me in a week. She passed out in front of me and I injected dose two. I'm giving you dose three to inject at 2:30 PM." Sasuke held out a tube full of liquid. Kakashi grabbed it and stood to leave.  
"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said while looking blankly at the wall and stopping Kakashi with his hand on the doorknob. "Don't tell Sakura..."  
Kakashi moved his head to where his ear was pointed to Sasuke, "Oh, and why no-"  
"I want her to think I'm a criminal under surveillance." Sasuke said and then turned to Kakashi, "It's for her own good."  
Kakashi left Sasuke speechless as he left with the words, "But what about your own good?" The door shut and Sasuke stared blankly at a wall, he hadn't cared about his own good for the past two years...  
Sakura woke up as Kakashi put an empty vial on the desk next to her.  
"What happened...?" Sakura asked drowsily.  
"You passed out in the woods, Lady Hokage and myself found you and took you here." Kakashi said.  
"What was the shot for?" Sakura asked still trying to wake up, and pushing herself into a sitting position.  
"Your sickness," Kakashi put simply.  
"My what?"  
Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke was in the forest you went to, as I assume you know. His plan was to take down Konoha and put Madara as ruler, not Hokage, but ruler. He let slip that you had been poisoned by a poison Madara made up, once it has been inhaled, he said, Madara himself couldn't sense it. So we got the antidote from him by force and now he's in lock down."  
"How was he captured if I passed out?"  
"Someone came just in time."  
"So then... he really is a criminal," Sakura sniffed, but she wasn't going to let Kakashi see her cry, so she held it in. "Just like we always thought." she said turning to Kakashi and smiling, but she couldn't stop the tears from leaking, the tears she had kept in for some many years couldn't help but leak out now that there really was no hope.  
"Let it out Sakura," Kakashi said softly. "It isn't good to keep emotions caged."  
"So that was it all along...? He planned on overthrowing Tsunade and placing _him _as 'ruler'." Sakura said her voice raspy. "He never was good, he really is gone forever."  
Kakashi looked at the ground, he rarely saw Sakura like this anymore, and he couldn't stand seeing her like this over a lie.  
"I-I thought..." Sakura placed her hands on her wet cheeks, "I stupidly thought that he had finally changed. He seemed so different!" Sakura broke down taking uncontrolled breaths that interrupted her words. "I thought he saved me! It must have been a dream, but I could have sworn I was being held in a protective way... There really is no saving him."  
_"A ninja must see through deception," _Kakashi thought as he left the room

Sakura was wondering around the town aimlessly, it had been two months since the breakdown and she hadn't seen Sasuke once. Even though she didn't see him, he haunted her everyday... He always jumped in her mind and made her go crazy trying to push him and the fantasies he brought back out. All-in-all though, she was cheerful, it felt so good to get everything out and now she could just _live_.  
"Sakura!" Naruto said running up from behind her. She jumped a little from being lost in thought. "Grandma Tsunade wants to see you in her office!" With that, he left.  
Sakura ran to the office, Tsunade doesn't like being kept waiting.

Sakura continued to stare blankly at the window, had she heard correctly? "Leave Konoha for a year?" she asked slowly making sure every word was clear.  
"Yes," Tsunade replied, "You would be very useful in the Sand Village, I believe you would help jump start their medic-nin section. The requested someone coming over to help, and I couldn't think of anyone better for the job."  
The only thing that Sakura thought after hearing this, was, Sasuke Uchiha, the man who haunted her. She wanted to get over him and knew that by leaving she could. Whe he left she always thought he would come back, but this time, she was leaving him.  
"I'll go," Sakura said, she had made her decision.  
"Alright then, you leave tomorrow," Tsunade said signing a form and handing it to Sakura.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura said bowing then leaving.

"Sakura is leaving? For a year?" Naruto shouted at the surprise news Tsunade had just given as he and Sasuke came to get their mission assignment.  
Tsunade kept her elbows on the table and her hands folded and nodded her head.  
"Why so suddenly?" Naruto asked slamming his hands on Tsunade's desk.  
"The request was given suddenly and she replied almost immediately," Tsunade said glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke shifted his weight uncomfortably, it was almost as if Tsunade was blaming him for this.  
"C'mon Sasuke, let's go find Sakura," Naruto said about to storm out when Sasuke said.  
"If you remember, Sakura thinks I'm a criminal on probation..."  
Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, "Fine then I'll go by myself!"  
Sasuke stood silently when Tsunade said, "I'll hold off on giving you your mission."  
Sasuke looked at her and nodded then said, "I'm sorry..." He knew as well as Tsunade did that he was the reason for Sakura's hasty decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so we are all caught up on the ages in this story: They are 16 ½ when Sakura leaves. She comes back a year and a half later making them 18. She is sick for a month. Sasuke is back for two months making them 18 and 3 months. A year passes making them 19 and 3 months. Ten months pass making them 20.**

It was all finally over, Sasuke took a long satisfying breath. After one long year, Madara Uchiha laid dead at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke was leaning over, his hands on his knees for support, he was breathing heavily, sweat rolled to the tip of his nose and dripped off. He fell back on his back and sprawled his body out onto the cool grass and allowed the wind to blow over him, creating the coolness you can only get when wind blows over the sweat around your hairline.  
He was finally free, after twelve long and tiring years, he was finally free. Free from hate, free from revenge, free from Orochimaru, free from bitterness, free from Madara, free from _everything_! He couldn't help but laugh from the sudden feeling of freedom that washed over him, it felt good to laugh a true laugh. He could do what he wanted, be who he wanted! He knew exactly where he would start his new beginning.  
He sprang onto his feet and began running north.

Sakura had just told the last medical-nin goodbye and was walking to her office when the door opened. She turned on her heel, surprised, and saw Sasuke Uchiha, using his right hand to keep the door open and his left to support himself on the door frame. He was breathless and looked exhausted, but was smiling a breathtaking smile. It was a genuine smile, one she had never really seen. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He was the only one who could do that to her.  
"Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke exclaimed breathless.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted from shock at his appearance. She ran towards him and he collapsed on her, "You look terrible..." she muttered as she helped him to his feet. He looked up into her eyes and smiled again.  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
"I wanted to see you," Sasuke replied.  
Sakura blushed despite herself. She was taken aback and her brow furrowed in confusion, Sasuke was acting weird. She put his arm over her shoulder and placed her other arm gently under his. He could barely walk anymore, so Sakura helped him over to a hospital room.  
Sasuke took a shaky breath. He had missed her, everything about her. The way she always gently touched him, the way she smelled, the way her pink hair looked, her eyes, her blush - everything.

She sat him down on a bed to begin treating his wounds. Sakura tilted her head to the side, her hands on her hips, while she examined Sasuke's body. "_What, _on _earth_ did you do to yourself?"  
He shook his head, "I can't tell you that yet, you need to hear something else first."  
"Fine," Sakura sighed, "but, you won't be telling me anything, until I get these wounds bandaged."  
"Fine," Sasuke said as well. His eyes were barely staying open, he could feel consciousness slipping from him slowly. Sasuke took his shirt off slowly, flinching while he did so, and Sakura examined his back. It was much worse than she imagined it would have been. She began to stop the bleeding, rub assorted ointments and medicines on his wounds, heal the bruises, and bandaged up his left bicep, his chest, across his right shoulder, his right forearm, around his forehead, and on his left side. She put butterfly bandages on various places of his face: His left cheek, his chin, his right eyebrow and the bridge of his nose. She had to take caution when she bandaged his right eye, he had a scratch, Scar style, that just barely missed cutting his eye.  
"Now go to sleep," Sakura commanded.  
Sasuke shook his head.  
"You need sleep, Sasuke," Sakura said, "you can tell me when you wake up, I'll stay here and wait."  
Sasuke sighed, leaned back on the bed, and felt his muscles relax as his eyes closed. Before he fell asleep he heard a door open and a man cry out, "Sakura, my love!" and felt his world fall apart.

Sakura had been at Sasuke's side for an hour now. She knew she had promised she would be there when he woke up, but she didn't think he would be waking up for a while. She stood up and left the room to go to her living area. She took off her white coat and hung it up. She then let her hair down and let it cascade in between her shoulder blades, it had randomly gotten slightly curly.  
She made instant ramen and sat down to eat it. While eating she couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke wanted to say. She had fun playing out scenarios, which ranged from the silly like: he need to borrow a cup of sugar, to the outrageous like: him confessing his love for her. She shook her head. She left to get rid of those thoughts, she wasn't going to cave the first time she saw him. After her ramen she took a long hot bath to wipe away the day's sweat. When she got out, she didn't blowdry her hair, realizing that for once she could let it air dry because she wasn't in a hurry. As it started to dry, it created that slight curl that had developed over the past year.  
She checked on Sasuke and saw he was still asleep, so she decided to file some reports she needed to file while sitting at the desk next to his bed. She looked over at Sasuke, with her elbow on the desk and her cheek resting on her palm, furrowed her eyebrows, and sighed while tapping her pen on the desk. She leaned her head back, let her arms dangle at the side of the chair and sighed again. She decided to get up to get a book, so she pushed her chair back. It made an awful squeaking noise as the chair legs, with her weight pressing on them, grinded with the hard floor.  
Sasuke moved and Sakura froze as he took a deep breath then exhaled, obviously asleep. She let out the breath she was holding in relief then went to get the book she was wanting to read, which _**wasn't**_ a young adults vampire romance novel, it was a series about a castle that moved. When she turned a page Sasuke moved onto his side, facing her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and took a sip of the tea she had made herself. She laughed inwardly at how many times she had sat next to Sasuke's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up, except, this time, she wasn't on the edge of the seat.  
There was a knock on the door, Sakura stretched and opened it. She saw Gaara, "Kazegage-sama," She greeted in a whisper.  
"What are you still doing here?" Gaara asked, "I thought there were no patients currently so you could all go home. Plus, shouldn't you be packing?"  
"Ah, well, see... The thing is..." Sakura started, but then Gaara saw Sasuke.  
"Ah, I see. An unexpected patient."  
"_Very_ unexpected," Sakura added.  
"Well I came to get the reports for this month," Gaara said.  
"Doesn't someone usually bring those to you? That's part of Syaoran's job..."  
"I felt like getting some fresh air, so I decided I would get it."  
Sakura grabbed the papers off of the desk and handed them to Gaara. "Here you go."  
"Thank you," Gaara said and then left.  
Sakura got all the way to chapter 13 when Sasuke finally woke up, after four hours of sleeping...  
"Welcome back," Sakura greeted, not looking up from her book, while Sasuke blinked his eyes at the ceiling. He turned towards her still not completely awake and she closed her book.  
"What did you need to tell me?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her curiosity.  
"Oh, right..." Sasuke muttered looking up at the ceiling again and decided not to tell her the real thing since he over-heard the previous conversation.  
"Well?" Sakura asked anxious to hear.  
"Well, since Madara Uchiha is now dead, I feel I can tell you that-"  
"Madara is dead?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"You killed him?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"That's great Sasuke, that means you're finally free from it all! You can live your life!" Sakura cheered.  
"Wait, how did you know...?"  
"That you weren't actually evil?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"Some news can't be contained for a year Sasuke..." Sakura grinned, "I was able to put pieces together and then someone let it slip, I've known for months now."  
Sasuke gave a half-hearted smirk.  
"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "When you first came in here you were so happy, now you seem sad. Is it because I knew what you wanted to tell me? Because, if it is I'm really sor-"  
"I guess I just haven't woken up yet," Sasuke lied.

Sasuke left to go back to the village that night, "Well," he asked looking at Sakura, "are you coming?"  
"Oh," Sakura said blushing and suddenly looking uncomfortable, "I'll follow you after awhile. Just, when you get back, tell Lady-Tsunade my answer is yes,"  
"Okay," Sasuke said. He wasn't trying to act happy now, sure he felt freed, but he wasn't sure what being free was going to be like without her.  
Sasuke got back to the village early that morning and went to Tsunade immediately.  
"Oh, Sasuke, you're back," Tsunade greeted.  
"Mission accomplished," Sasuke gave a half-hearted smile.  
"Good," Tsunade smiled. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
"No," Sasuke said standing and then stopping halfway to the door, "Oh, wait... Sakura says her answer is yes..."  
"What?" Tsunade said shocked, "When did you see her- nevermind that's not the point..." Tsunade's face fell and she looked saddened by this news.  
"What does that mean exactly?" Sasuke asked.  
"Sakura has chosed to stay at the sand village for a few more years... Maybe even permanently." Tsunade sighed.

**Ten Months Later**

"Darn it Sasuke pay attention!" Naruto shouted hitting Sasuke over the head as he zoned out during another mission briefing. "I'm tired of you never paying attention anymore!"  
"Ow," Sasuke said monotonely, even when he was injured he couldn't seem to show much emotion anymore.  
"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, not realizing that he was still shouting in Sasuke's ear.  
"Naruto calm down," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, Naruto is right though, you don't seem to be paying attention lately. You would think you would be happy now that you could go back to a normal life..."  
Sasuke turned his head away from them and rested his chin on his left palm. "You would... wouldn't you..?" Sasuke mumbled, Naruto and Kakashi couldn't tell if he was thinking out-loud or implying that they didn't understand him. Kakashi sighed and said, "What's on your mind?"  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked still emotionlessly.  
"Well, you seem to be lost in thought all of the time now, so something must be bothering you," Kakashi put simply.  
"It's nothing..." Sasuke sighed.  
"Sure it is..." Naruto said rolling his eyes.  
"If you don't want to tell us that's fine," Kakashi sighed, "Just go on living your sad depressed life..."  
Sasuke looked away from the two again when I ninja poofed in front of them.  
"Sasuke, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you," he said and then poofed away again. Sasuke was happy to escape the guilt trippers and took his time going to Lady Tsunade's office.  
"Sasuke, it has come to my attention that you have been depressed lately," Tsunade started.  
"Are you going to put me on suicide watch or something...?" Sasuke laughed dryly.  
"Not at all," Tsunade said. "I'm going to give you a cure, which is also a special mission.  
"What?" Sasuke asked perking up a little.  
"There has been a request from the Sand Village of a transfer between one of its shinobi and one of our's. It wouldn't be permanent it would just be for six months."  
"What would my job be, exactly?" Sasuke asked.  
"You will get a briefing when you get there from the head of the hospital..." Tsunade smiled as she said this.  
"You mean-?"  
"Sasuke, only I know that you became depressed after finding out that Sakura was most likely going to keep her stay in the Sand Village permanent. I know you love her..." She paused as if waiting for him to deny this. He didn't. "I can't accept her decision to leave permanently, so I am going to use you to get her back. Sasuke, your new mission, is to retrieve Sakura."  
"Retrieve?"  
"Convince her to come back. Do you accept this mission?"  
"...Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, things got a little hectic. I haven't been getting reviews for the past few chapters though…. *****depressed sigh***** BUT! People have been adding it to their favorites list so that makes me feel a little better….**

Sasuke was able to see the Sand Village's outline and got butterflies in his stomach at the sight of it. He hadn't seen Sakura in almost a year, and it was hard for him to admit that he was excited and nervous about, even if he was, he wasn't going to show it on his face. He readjusted his back pack and continued on his way, in the same steady pace.

"Sakura, you seem to be in a good mood today," Sakura's friend, Hikari pointed out.  
"Because I am," Sakura stated.  
"Oh, really?" Hikari said stopping her organizing of papers and looking at Sakura. "Why?"  
"I guess I'm looking forward to seeing Sasuke..." Sakura admitted blushing.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he's an old friend I haven't seen in a while,"  
"_Really?" _Hikari said implying that she didn't think it was just because he was an "old friend." "I thought you came here to get over that boy..."  
"Well, it was, but after thinking about it for a very long time, and I have had a while to think about it, I think that it's stupid to want to get over him." Sakura said. Hikari looked at her confused. "Let me explain,"  
"Kay," Hikari said sitting on the desk she was organizing and clearing space for Sakura to sit on.  
Sakura took the seat and continued, "I figured that it was just a childish crush, but after he left I wasn't able to get over him, even though I knew he was evil. I tried to force myself to get over him after a certain point while he was gone, but that didn't work either. I figure that it isn't a childish crush, if it were then I would have forgotten about him when he became evil, but I couldn't. Childish crushes don't last for thirteen years... It has to be something more if it lasts that long. I came to the conclusion that I actually deeply loved him, and couldn't stop during the lowest time in his life. What's the point in forcing myself not to love someone that is no longer evil? It's like denying my heart one of the things that has made me truly happy for years. It's just stupid!"  
"I think you're right," Hikari said starting to swing her dangling legs back and forth. "So why did you stay longer then agreed?"  
"I felt that I still had a duty here..." Sakura said, "All things happen for a reason." Sakura jumped off the desk only to start pacing.  
"You're starting to make me tired Sakura," Hikari said after ten minutes straight of pacing.  
"Sorry," Sakura apologized stopping. "I'm just excited and nervous, I've had butterflies in my stomach all day, and I'm anxious because I think the last time he saw me he got upset with me, because I was going to be staying for a while longer, and I haven't seen him in ten months now, and-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she saw a familiar silhouette approaching. Spiky hair, hands in pockets, and in no hurry to go anywhere. Sakura ran towards him and Hikari watched as Sakura stopped in front of him hesitantly, she smiled and gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke seemed confused as to if he should hug back, he raised his arms slightly, but Sakura released and then tugged at his hands while rocking back and forth on her heels. Words were exchanged and Sakura brought inside. Hikari could tell this would be interesting, Sasuke's face was originally depressed and emotionless, but when Sakura came he grew slightly happier. Hikari could tell he loved her, but could also tell he didn't think she loved him. Interesting indeed.

"Sasuke, this is Hikari, she works at the hospital," Sakura introduced the two and Sasuke waved awkwardly. Hikari was just now taking in his looks, she was greatly surprised, she always thought Sakura was exaggerating when she talked about his looks, but now she could tell they were under-estimated.

Sakura touched his should, which he reacted to with a slight jump and a well concealed grin. "Let me show you where I live," Sakura said beaming. It was amazing what being around the man you loved would do for your mood. "Are you coming Hikari," Sakura asked as she started to lead Sasuke to her "apartment"  
"Oh, I wasn't sure if the invitation was extended to me," Hikari laughed. Sakura laughed as well and continued walking forward when Hikari followed behind Sasuke.  
Sakura opened a door at the end of the hallway on the first floor and guided Sasuke through the variuos rooms. Sasuke didn't pay much attention, the only thing he really noticed were all of the pictures. He felt a pang of pain in his stomach every time he saw a picture of Sakura with some guy, it was the same guy in all of the pictures. Hikari was in a lot of pictures too, but the guy was in more.  
"This is a picture of Hikari, Syaoran, and me," Sakura said noticing Sasuke looking at one of them with an emotionless look on his face. Sasuke's balled up his fist in agitation. "You may have seen him, I don't know if you were asleep yet or not when he came that one time you were here..." Sakura blushed remembering what Syaoran had said and was hoping that Sasuke was indeed asleep at that time  
That confirmed it, Sasuke grinded his teeth together to prevent himself from punching something. "Yeah," Sasuke said trying to make his voice sound emotionless. "I guess I was already asleep then..."  
Hikari whispered to Sakura so Sasuke couldn't hear, "Pretty emooo..." Sakura jabbed her friend in the side with a smile on her face. Sakura led him into her room to show him how she had installed a new TV all by herself. Sasuke didn't pay much attention to her electronic accomplishment but just noticed two pictures on her nightstand. He saw the two pictures were team 7's picture and the other was a shot of her, Naruto, and himself. Sakura had snuck up to Sasuke with a camera while Naruto was sitting next to him. Sakura, in the picture, is smiling and blushing slightly. Naruto was somewhat blurry from leaning into the picture last minute with a huge grin on his face. His own face was annoyed and looked like he was about to punch someone. It had a lot of personality and it made Sasuke smile that Sakura had at least two pictures of her old life in her house.  
The tour was over and Sakura told Sasuke it was his job to accompany her in buying more medical supplies to restock the hospital.  
"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.  
She smiled, secretly missing his two letter reply to everything. "Well come on!" she said grabbing his arm at the elbow and dragging him forward.  
Sasuke stayed practically silent throughout the whole adventure, he held the purchases and walked back to the hospital with Sakura happily at his side.  
"Good night Sakura," Sasuke said when Sakura went to her "apartment".  
"Goodnight, Sasuke," Sakura said closing the door.  
Sasuke turned his back to the door and looked at the hand Sakura had held earlier in the day, and sighed, knowing that he couldn't get his hopes up again.  
Over the six months he spent there, Sasuke found most of his time being spent with Sakura and as hard as he tried not to, he hoped again. He spent countless nights beating his fist on a wall because of how frustrated he was over the matter. She was just a girl right? So why was she able to control his attention like this?  
Sakura talked of Syaoran often and one day Sasuke finally snapped, "Who is this Syaoran guy I hear so much about? What is he to you?" underneath the anger his voice was laced with desperation to know.  
"H-he's a friend of mine..." Sakura said taken off guard by his outburst while they were both sweeping the lobby of the hospital one night.  
"I know, but what _is _he to _you_" Sasuke asked again.  
"Just a friend," Sakura said a little bit of laughter in her voice.  
"But that night-" Sasuke started to say, but stopped himself realizing that she thought he was unconscious.  
"What night?" Sakura asked stopping her sweeping.  
"Nothing," Sasuke said turning his back to her and sweeping an area a little too viciously.  
"You mean the night you came here over a year ago, don't you?" Sakura said tugging on his arm.  
"No-"  
"Yes you do admit it!"  
"Fine, that is what I'm talking about! I don't believe you when you say that because I heard him call you my love." If Sakura hadn't known Sasuke so well, she might think he actually cared about her.  
Sakura began to laugh. "We do that all the time!" she said still laughing. "We joke around with each other about that because we both know we are the last people that would ever start dating and we both know who the other likes. It's just an inside joke-"

Sakura was unable to continue her sentence because Sasuke had turned on his heel and kissed herfull on the mouth. Sakura was surprised and could not react in anyway, except for two tears leaking from her eyes just before he seperated from her. When he did, he looked absolutely horrified.  
"Why did you..." Sakura whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Sasuke said. He dropped his broom and then ran from the room.  
"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura said finally being brought back into reality and running after him. When she ran outside he was already gone. "SASUKE!"  
There was no reply in the rainy evening. Sakura slumped to the ground and beat the ground. "Why did I have to cry like an idiot...?" she beat the ground again with her fist. "Stupid, stupid stupid!" She smiled despite herself and touched her lips, she began to grin in a girlish way, "My first kiss..." She couldn't help but stand up in the rain and begin dancing. She wrapped her hand around a lamp-post and spun around it while laughing aloud, singing, and not caring who heard her.  
Sasuke didn't show up the next day or the next, and when he finally did he was late and acting very cold towards Sakura, and Sakura felt she needed to clear up the misunderstanding of last night. One of their conversations went a bit like this.  
"Sasuke, about the other night-" Sakura started saying.  
"Just forget about the other night Sakura," Sasuke snapped back at her and walked away. Sakura frowned, she had noticed that Sasuke hadn't looked at her all day.  
"Sasuke can we just talk about-"  
"No."  
Sakura had had it with the behavior and pushed him into her apartment locking the door behind her.  
"Sakura, what the heck!" Sasuke shouted to Sakura trying to get to the door, but Sakura blocked the path  
"Stop it!" Sakura shouted standing in front of him again. "Just let me say something about the other night."  
"I don't want to hear it, I told you to just forget about the other night-"  
"I don't want to forget about it! That's the point!"  
"What?" Sasuke said not expecting that answer.  
"I've waited for you for years! Even when you were with Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki I waited! It will take a lot more than nearly two years away from you for me to get over you Sasuke! Even if you want to forget what happened that night, I don't want to!" Sakura shouted the words, hoping he would understand them easier if she shouted them at him, "Just tell me the truth Sasuke, because-"  
"I love you Sakura," Sasuke said interrupting Sakura.  
"What?"  
"You wanted the truth and that was it. I love you, Sakura Haruno," Sasuke said simply.  
"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said smiling.  
Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura, but this time she could respond so that the kiss was not one-sided. When they broke the kiss Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead with his hands on her cheeks.

"I've always wanted to kiss your forehead," Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hand and she laced her fingers between his. Sasuke opened the door and then turned to Sakura. "Are you going to come home now?"

Sakura paused in the doorway, "I'll follow wherever you go," She smiled at him, and for once, he smiled back.

"What if I go somewhere you can't follow?" Sasuke smirked putting his forearm on the door post above Sakura.

"Then I'll disobey the rules and follow anyway," Sakura smiled deviously.

"Hn," Sasuke said somewhat laughing as he leaned closer to Sakura, "I'm a hard person to follow."

"I'm a hard person to lose,"

"We'll make it through, I suppose, no matter what the storm."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. They placed their foreheads together while staring into each other's eyes, happy that the present life they had lived was now the past and the hopeful future they looked towards so often had finally come.

Mission accomplished," Sasuke said once in the Hokage's office.

"Yes, they both are..." Tsunade said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Tsunade said.

Sasuke left arms in pockets, and Tsunade watched out the window as Sakura tugged his arm, he took one hand out of his pockets and grabbed Sakura's hand. As they were walking Sakura began to swing their hands back and forth. Tsunade smiled, "The other mission, Sasuke, was you and Sakura finally getting your happily ever after..."


End file.
